Le Rêve du Papillon
by GodFern
Summary: C'est simplement l'histoire d'un rêve fait par un être minuscule, et qui ne savait pu ou était la réalité


Titre :Le rêve du papillon  
Monde : UA/Manoir Oblivion  
Genre : Drame, Romance (un tout petit peu, mais tout de même xD)  
Pairing : Vanven  
Statut : En cours  
Disclaimer : J'ai pas encore fini mon plan machiavélique pour avoir les droit d'auteurs, c'est perso ne son pas à moi  
Rating : T  
Résumé : C'est simplement l'histoire d'un rêve fait par un être minuscule, et qui ne savait pu ou était la réalité  
Remarque: Ceci est ma première fic est risque d'être la seul :3 mais surtout UN GRAND MERCI à Bouddha-sama devant qui je m'incline pour ces conseils et correction d'orthographe !

Le rêve du Papillon

Alors qu'il sentait le siège contre son dos, le jeune homme regardait son amie partir. Il la voyait sortir tandis que sa vue se brouillait petit à petit, et elle devenait doucement une forme, une ombre d'un bleu céruléen qui disparaissait dans le blanc de la pièce. Cette pièce, baignée de blanc comme unique couleur. Où était-il ? Il voulait la poursuivre, se lever et s'accrocher à elle pour la retenir, lui dire de ne pas le laisser seul, ne pas l'abandonner ! Mais son corps ne bougeait pas, refusant tout ordre de mouvement tandis que le sommeil prenait possession de lui...

saita no no hana yo  
aa douka oshieteokure  
hito ha naze kizutsukeatte  
arasou no deshou

Oh wild flower,  
ah…could you please tell me  
why people hurt each other  
and fight each other?

Doucement, il s'endormit et rêva. Il rêva qu'il était un papillon, qu'il volait en toute liberté de ses ailes pointues jaune foncé, chargées de motifs noirs complexes. Ses ailes postérieures étaient colorée d'un jaune doux, avec une bande postmédiane de tâches bleues et un Ocelle{I} anal rouge vif, surmonté de bleu et cerclé de noir.{II} Si élégant, il se fondait dans les couleurs du ciel. Il volait de ses fines membranes, transporté par le vent, plus libre qu'un oiseau mais tout autant fragile, pouvant mourir d'une balle de chasseur ou emprisonné dans en cage.  
Le garçon se sentait si libre, il avait tellement de sensations incroyables qu'il finit par oublier les souvenirs de cette autre vie, celle où il était humain. Il ne gardait que de vagues pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus floues, si bien qu'il finit par s'interroger : était-ce lui qui rêvait d'être un papillon, ou bien était-il un papillon qui rêvait de cette vie humaine ?

Avait-il vraiment vécu toutes ces aventures ? Toutes ces rencontres ? Cela lui semblait maintenant irréel… Ces voyages de monde en monde et ces rencontres n'étaient-ils qu'illusion ? Un fantasme créé par un insecte de seulement soixante-quinze millimètres ? Et puis, ce corps fin qu'il lui semblait connaître, ce corps aux cheveux blonds si indisciplinés, ces grands yeux bleus, les durs combats passés à manipuler une clé géante pour vaincre finalement un homme dont il n'avait même plus le souvenir avec des amis fidèles… tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve provenant d'une minuscule créature.

rin to saku hana yo  
soko kara nani ga mieru  
hito ha naze yurushiau koto  
dekinai no deshou

Oh dignified flower,  
what can you see from there?  
And why can't people  
forgive each other?

Afin de se connaître la vérité, le papillon commença à observer les êtres humains, leurs habitudes, leur comportement, leurs manières de vivre. Un jour, il se posa sur une feuille de lierre proche d'une fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur un appartement, et de là où il était, il voyait une porte qui soudain fit naître chez lui un sentiment d'inquiétude, lequel le poussa à faire le tour du logis. De quelques battements d'ailes, il constata que la pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, le seul accès étant cette simple porte. Poussé par la curiosité, le papillon s'installa sur la feuille de lierre pour observer le lieu. Et finalement quelques temps plus tard, un jeune homme en sortit. Il avait les cheveux noirs, son corps paraissait fin et musclé, mais le plus envoûtant chez lui était ces yeux d'un or surréel.

ame ga sugite natsu ha  
aoi wo Tsushima  
hitotsu ni natte  
chiisaku yureta  
watashi no mae de  
nani mo iwazu ni

In a summer with much rain  
blue was substituted.  
Becoming one,  
it faintly wavered  
in front of me  
without saying a word.

Dès lors, le papillon revint plusieurs fois se poser sur la feuille, pour voir et connaître le jeune homme de l'appartement. Il apprit ainsi, à terme, qu'il s'appelait Vanitas - un nom qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Pour la première fois, le papillon eut envie de retrouver son corps d'humain, comme pour sentir le corps du garçon contre le sien, sentit ses mains qui le caressent, son souffle sur sa peau, la chaleur de sa bouche, de sa langue qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser qui laisserait le blond pantois, un baiser qui lui ferait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas « lui ».

Oui, il voulait sentir ses mains se faufiler dans ses vêtements qui devenaient indésirables, ses doigts torturer délicieusement un de ses tétons. Il voulait retirer un à un les vêtements qu'il portait pour mieux ressentir cette peau contre la sienne, alors qu'il gémirait dans un souffle saccadé, alors qu'il se cambrerait contre lui, alors qu'il crierait doucement à cause d'une morsure dans son cou, alors que les mains du brun descendraient et caresseraient ses… !

Le papillon secoua subitement la tête pour faire sortir ces images de sa tête. Sur le coup, il fut bien heureux de savoir que les papillons ne pouvaient pas rougir.

kareteyuku tomo ni  
omae ha nani wo omou  
kotoba wo motanu sono ha de  
nanto ai wo tsutaeru

What do you feel  
towards a dying friend?  
How much love can those wordless leaves convey?

Finalement, un jour, les deux billes d'or se posèrent sur l'insecte qui continuait de venir l'observer à la fenêtre. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Vanitas qui reprit ensuite son chemin l'air de rien. Le jour suivant, il revit le lepidoptera, toujours sur la même feuille de lierre que les jours précédents. D'abord surpris, le brun refit le même sourire que la veille, celui qui faisait tant d'effet au petit être ailé.

Mais un jour, alors que le papillon se reposait sur la plante, une toile de nylon vert pâle se referma soudainement sur lui, et le rêveur n'eut pas le temps de s'envoler pour s'échapper. C'est à ce moment-là que l'humain sortit de la pièce et qu'il remarqua le papillon emprisonné. Quand il se dirigea vers l'ancien blond, celui-ci fut heureux et espéra qu'il venait le délivrait. Mais la raison était toute autre, car le garçon avait d'autres projets et il l'emporta dans son lieu de prédilection.

Alors Ventus put enfin découvrir ce que cachait le sanctuaire du brun. La chambre était remplie de cadres de tailles et de formes différentes, lesquels contenaient toutes sortes de papillons de tailles, de couleurs et de motifs différents. Les papillons y étaient accrochés par des épingles qui leur transperçaient le thorax, et leurs fines ailes paraissaient sèches.

La peur s'empara brusquement du papillon emprisonné, et alors l'être qu'il surveillait l'enferma dans une boite transparente et froide {III}. Le papillon paniqua. Il sentait de plus en plus un froid s'insinuer en lui alors que des souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement. Celui en particulier d'une chambre blanche qui lui fit repenser à sa question. Où est le rêve et où est la réalité ?

natsu no hi ha kagette  
kaze ga nabiita  
futatsu kasanatte  
ikita akashi wo  
watashi ha utaou  
na mo naki mono no tame

The summer sun gets clouded,  
the wind was swayed by it.  
Joining them together,  
I will sing  
the proof of life  
for those nameless ones.

Qu'il rêve ou non, cela n'a aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait, cette fois, était qu'il ne serait pas seul.  
_

{I} Ocelle : Dessin d'une aile qui évoque l'aile d'un mammifère ou d'un oiseau, et dont la fonction est d'inquiéter ou de repousser les prédateurs. (Larousse)  
N m. œil simple. Souvent au nombre de trois, disposés sur le vertex des imagos  
{II] Ce papillon existe ! C'est un Papilio machaon (Le grand porte-queue)  
Famille Papilionidae, Sous-famille Papilioninae  
Envergure :6,4-7,6 cm.  
Description : jaune avec des dessins noirs ; lunules bleues et tache bleue et rouge sur l'aile inférieure. Dessous plus clair. Sexes semblables.  
Habitat : Prés fleuris jusqu'à 2000 m environ.  
Période de vol : D'avril à août.  
Phase d'hibernation : Chrysalide  
La chenille est noire puis verte et noire à points rouges. Elle se nourrit de fenouil (Foeniculum) et de carotte sauvage (Daucus) ou cultivée.  
{III} Quand on épingle des insectes, surtout les papillons avent de les percer il faut les congeler pour ne pas abimer les ailes et que le ''corps'' ne pourrisse pas, là Van a une sorte de mini congélateur avec des vitres.  
{IV} Guilty Crown Insert Song – Euterpe


End file.
